girls_und_panzer_sensha_doufandomcom-20200214-history
Miho Nishizumi
Miho Nishizumi (西住 みほ, Nishizumi Miho) is the main protagonist of Girls und Panzer'', ''she is the tank commander of the Anglerfish team (the ooarai panzer 4) and overall commander of the Ooarai Girls High School's Sensha-dō team and the former second commander from Kuromorimine ( until they lost the year before ) Profile Miho is a second year student at Ooarai Girls High School. She became the overall commander after support of the rest of her team mates. Her team is Anglerfish team.Their tank is the German panzerkampfwagen IV. Her mother Shiho Nishizumi is the master of the Nishizumi style. And her older sister Maho Nishizumi is the overall commander of Miho's old school Kuromorimine Girls High School . Miho is the youngest of the 2 children Appearance Miho's hair style looks a lot like her older sister Maho, Miho is a medium build girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. Normally Miho wears her school uniform during matches, she wears the Ooarai Sensha-dou uniform Miho's team(angler) members are the only ones that have the team symbol on the back. Because Ooarai lost the training match against St. Gloriana and with that Miho lost the bet she had with the student counsel. She and her team (Mako, Hana, Saori, Yukari) had to preform the anglerfish dance in the anglerfish uniform, but Anzu said they where all responsible for the loss so the student counsel danced with angler team. Personality Miho is cheerful polite and demeanor and shyness from time too time she is a highly talented Sensha-dō commander .During every Sensha-dō match, she becomes serious, calm and decisive. She has a hobby collecting boko's she already has a lot of these bandaged teddy bears in her apartment and in her room back in the Nishizumi house . In the beginning of the serie she tries to distance herself from Sensha-dou due to her history and reason why she left Kuromorimine she decides to take it up again with her friends and she starts enjoying it again after the realization that it is not all about winning that it can be fun too and it is not only about the victory she will hold her belief that her comrades are mor important then victory what is shown in the final where she decides to safe rabbit team instead of leaving them behind with the risk of them flipping over this shows that Miho places comrades over victory. Her most important traits is her loyalty towards her friends she is always ready to do everything for their sake (such as when she saved her teammate's life, or when she accepted to join Ooarai's Sensha-dō team when her friends were being threatened for supporting her) it can be directed to her school when she learned that her school will close if they don't win the tournament she became determent in doing her best to achieve victory but she wants to have victory with everyone while her way is different from the Nishizumi style she loves her sister and has a lot of respect for Maho. Background Miho comes from a family that traditionally practices Sensha-dō, or "Way of the Tank"; she lives for it and practice it (in the ranks of Kuromorimine Girls High School) until after the previous year's Sensha-dō finals. she was partly responsible for the defeat of her previous school by choosing to save her comrades from drowning because of that her tank that was the flag tank was defeated by the schools rival pravda his incurred the outrage of several people, including her mother, since she did threw away a victory (an unforgivable act for the Nishizumi-style) and ended Kuromorimine's nine-year victory streak. At the beginning of the series, Miho transferred to Ooarai Girls High School, which she partly chose because it didn't have any Sensha-dō activity in its curriculum yet; there, she started a new life and became friend with girls like Saori Takebe and Hana Isuzu. sadly the day she first transferred, it was announced that the school's Sensha-dou team was being reactivated and she was approached by the Student Council's members Anzu Kadotani, Momo Kawashima and Yuzu Koyama as the only Ooarai student with previous experience.But she didn't want to take it up again, but when her friends showed willingness to stand up for her then in response to the Student Council's threats, for their sake she accepted and later she appears to be satisfy with her decision. Their first task was to find Ooarai's long-lost tanks, among which was a panzerkampfwagen IV later angler team after that, the instructor Ami Chōno decided to have a training match right away. Again, Miho showed her reluctance to resume her functions refusing to be the panzerkampfwagen IV's commander, instead becoming its loader however, during the match she regained some of her spirit and assumed de facto control of the team, leading it to victory and gaining new friends in Yukari Akiyama and Mako Reizei. A training match against St. Gloriana Girls High School saw her assume the overall command of Ooarai's forces, thanks to her previous experience and her natural skills while becoming commander of Anglerfish Team She gradually regained some confidence in herself when the Tournament started, winning against Saunders Girls High School and a easy victory against Anzio Girls High School but when they fought against pravda she learn how important her actions were for Ooarai, as the Student Council finally revealed that only when they the Tournament will save Ooarai from being closed. As she had come to see Ooarai as her new home, she became determined to win, and managed to overcome their situation and win against the current champions. the hardest battle she will face was against the school she use to fight for and not to mention her older sister maho they where highly disadvantage because the final allows up to 20 tanks while ooarai only had 8 when the m3 lee gets stuck in the water she is reminded of the accident that happend previous year and made the decision to safe them in the end the tiger (p) blocks the path for the rest of kuromorimine tanks so she could fight the flag tank on her own after a intense battle she makes a final move she orders her tank to drift to the rear of the flag tank and with this move she was victorious after the match she and her sis talk maho tells her her style is different from the nishizumi style and miho tells her sis she finally found her own Sensha-dō.